XCR
The Robinson Armament XCR is a Fully Automatic mulit-caliber Assault Rifle featured in Warzone: Evolved and Fog of War: Insurrection. Warzone: Evolved The XCR is an assault rifle featured in the singleplayer and multiplayer of Warzone: Evolved. It is also featured in the Public Beta. Singleplayer The XCR appears in the singleplayer as a standard rifle for Vanguard operatives and the United States Marine Corps, together with it's M4A1 skin. It is the signature weapon of Thomas Jaeger, who uses a customized version of it. Multiplayer The XCR is unlocked after completing AR Marksman V, making it the last Assault Rifle that is unlocked. XCR CQB The carbine variant is known as the XCR CQB. Modifications The XCR has like the AEK-971 many skins, mainly mirroring United States service rifles. Variants *Jaeger Skins *M4A1 Attachments Intregated *Semi Automatic Standard *Delta Sight *Reflex Sight *Stalker Sight *M145 Sight *ACOG *Thermal Sight *Profile Finder *Scanner Scope *Dual Sights *Hybrid Scope *Tracking Point *Silencer *Muzzle Break *Chrome Barrel *Compensator *Long Barrel *Armor Piercing *Tracking Rounds *Dual Mags *Extended Clip *Heavy Hitters *Foregrip *Angled Grip *Thumbhole Grip *Extended Stock *Collapsed Stock *Quick Bolt *Lightweight Design *Lightweight Grip *Laser Sight *Strobe Light *Combat Sling *Bipod *TALM Modifications *Carbine Mod *MAHEM Rounds *Universal Silencer Fog of War: Insurrection The XCR appears as the XCR-L 'in ''Fog of War: Insurrection. Singleplayer Appearing under its official designation'' Rifle, 5.56 mm, XCR'', it is the standard issue assault rifle for the 75th Ranger Regiment, replacing the outdated M16A3 sometime around 2025. The XCR-L is always equipped with a Vertical Forward Grip, AN/PEQ-19 and an ACOG Sight although many SOPMOD II variants are seen, this is the standard issue configuration for Ranger Operatives. Multiplayer The XCR-L is unlocked by default at level 1 and is a standard Assault Rifle with no glaring weaknesses or strengths. Dealing 40 damage at an effective range of 28.2 meters, combined with it's average cyclic rate of 735 rounds per minute allows the XCR-L and its Variant the XCR SOPMOD II to engage enemies successfully in all combat scenarios. Moderate recoil and intermediate penetration enable the weapon to take on targets at longer ranges as well as those who are hiding behind cover at the cost of lower damage, while its reload speed and rate of fire allow the XCR-L to stand its ground in close quarter combat against Submachine Guns and Bullpup Assault Rifles such as the Meron-21. XCR-L Variants The XCR-L has only one weapon variant avaliable to the player. '''XCR SOPMOD II (Special Operations Peculiar MODification) The XCR SOPMOD II is the only weapon variant that does not alter the base weapon's statistics, instead offering five attachments making the weapon more versatile in a wider range of combat situations. The SOPMOD II variant of the XCR features a unique Red Dot Sight, Back Up Iron Sights, Combat SlingKinetic Tip Rounds and a Detachable Sound Suppressor. Players can not equip anymore attachments and modifications to the XCR SOPMOD II for obvious reasons. Attachments and Modifications *Red Dot Sight - 30 kills while aiming down the sights. *Dual Role Sights - 70 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight. *Extended Magazines - 50 kills. *Rifle Combat Optic - 50 kills while aiming down the sights with the Dual Role Sights. *Vertical Forward Grip - 70 long range kills. *Laser Sight - 70 kills while firing form the hip. *Combat Sling - 35 kills after swithcing to your primary. *Dual Magazines - 75 kills after Speed Reloading. *Ergonomical Forward Grip - 75 kills with the Vertical Forward Grip attached. *Extended Barrel - Get 100 long range kills. *Sound Suppressor - Get 100 kills from behind. *Tracer Rounds - Get 100 kills. XCR SOPMOD II *Unique Red Dot Sight (XCR SOPMOD II Exclusive) *Back Up Iron Sights (XCR SOPMOP II Exclusive) *Kinetic Tip Rounds(XCR SOPMOD II Exclusive) *Detachable Sound Suppressor (XCR SOPMOD II Exclusive) Category:Weapons Category:Warzone: Evolved Category:Weapons Evolved Category:Fog of War: Insurrection Category:Fog of War: Insurrection Weapons Category:Fog of War: Insurrection Assault Rifles